Current Transformers (CTs) may be used as part of a smart home system to monitor energy usage in a home or other facility. For example, CTs can be used at an electrical panel, such as a panelboard (also referred to in residential markets as a “load center”), to monitor energy consumption of branch circuits or their loads. In practice, a CT is placed around a portion of an electrical cable to be monitored and creates a magnetic field which is used to monitor energy consumption on the cable. Typically, CTs hang freely along with the monitored cables and other cables in an electrical enclosure for an electrical panel. As a consequence, a user may have difficulty identifying particular CTs and cables in the electrical enclosure and wiring in the limited confines of the panelboard may be problematic.